


Sparking Fire

by Sasswolf_Hale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasswolf_Hale/pseuds/Sasswolf_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is more than anyone is aware. Not a wolf or shifter, but something has him connected to the Hale pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparking Fire

It started like a throbbing pain in the back of his neck. Sure, it probably should have thrown up a red flag or two, but Stiles had been hunched over a laptop for days trying to figure out where in the hell the missing Beacon Hills Alpha had gone...without his pack. So the human had attributed it to his muscles just being super sore and brushed it off, taking a small Tylenol and going about his way. But as the day wore on, so did the pain. Only this pain was different. It traveled and ached and Stiles had to vanish several times to the locker room or the bathroom to collect his senses as he fought the pain. By the end of the day, the teen was beginning to worry. Something had to be up, the flu or a cold, something. That had to explain the fever, sweating, dizziness. There was nothing wrong outside of his body. But something didn't sit well with Stiles every time he tried to rationalize it as just a minor illness, something that made his stomach churn as if he was lying to himself. He'd gotten to know the sensation well since he hadn't fully admitted his true feelings for Derek. And every time he told himself everything would be fine, that familiar knot would grip his mind for a brief second and make him doubt it. 

Heading to his last class of the day, freaking English of all things, Stiles felt a fresh wave of dizziness take over, only this one was much stronger. Accompanying it was a pain and nausea so fierce, the teen reverted back the way he'd come and barely managed to make it to the bathroom. His stomach emptied in sickening heaves, choking on bile and what little food he'd managed to consume at lunch. Body in full on shakes, Stiles stumbled towards one of the sinks and began to rinse his mouth out and splash his face when it happened. The dizziness hit again and he barely caught himself on the underside of the sink when he saw it. A flash of that gold in his eyes that had Stiles' heart leaping out of his chest. This wasn't right, because he'd never been bitten, and both his parents were human. Which left one explanation he'd been fighting all day to not be true. Something was wrong outside of himself, and he knew who it was in so much pain without really understanding how. 

"Derek."

He didn't think as he gathered his thrown bag and scattered items, shoving everything into his backpack haphazardly as he quickly vanished to the side hall he knew would take him to the parking lot. He barely missed being spotted by Lydia's mom and then he was out, climbing into his jeep before he paused. Where the hell was he supposed to go when he was in such pain he could barely walk most of the day? Leaning back in his front seat, he covered his eyes with his arm before there was a knock on his door that had him jumping out of his skin. His heart already in override, he had to catch his breath before he looked over and realized he recognized the face on the other side of the glass. Reaching over to the door, he opened. "Laura, what the hell are you doing?" he asked as the woman climbed inside. 

"We think we may have found him."

Those seven words calmed Stiles' heart down enough that his chest didn't hurt as bad. "Where?"

"Somewhere in the woods. Claudia and I caught a scent, but it's weak. We think-Stiles?" the former alpha reached out to catch the teen as he almost fell over clutching his head. "Stiles, what's wrong?"

"It hurts." he groaned. 

"What hurts?"

"All over." Stiles managed. "It's been like this all day. It'll go away in a minute." And as always, it did. When Stiles felt his breath evening out enough to move again, he risked sitting up with the beta's help and sighed, blinking before Laura was grabbing his face. "Ow, what the hell?" he half-snapped. 

"Your eyes."

Stiles felt his heart drop. "What about them?"

"They flashed." Laura said, frowning.

_'Oh great, even she's gonna think I'm weird now.'_ Stiles thought before the wolf was opening the door. 

"Get over here, I'm driving." 

"Uh, no. No one drives this but me."

"Stiles, move. You can't drive in your condition and I need to get you to the loft." The female had an authoritative tone that as she reached in to pull Stiles from the driver's seat, he didn't really argue. The beta carried him with ease and walked around to put him the passenger seats before closing the door and going back to the driver's side and climbing in. "Did you know your eyes were flashing?"

"It didn't start until like ten minutes ago. It's just been agonizing pain all day." Stiles managed, laying his head back as the jeep rolled down the road. "Why?"

"You're human. Unless you've got some inner magic no one knew about, there's something else going on. Peter will know what to do."

Stiles groaned. "No, leave him out of this."

"Stiles, you can't honestly think that it's okay to try and handle this on your own. Derek would kill me if I just left you out on your own in this state."

Stiles barely lifted his head from the seat to give her a confused look before the world went dark.


End file.
